A Winter Wonderlove
by PuSHPiN
Summary: James' winter vacation has taken a change for the better. What started off with a simple trip up north with the boys, is now a coed partyfest. With all this cold weather, could love blossom to keep a few of them warm, or is there something else?
1. Chapter 1

Winter vacation started as soon as they were on their way, away from Hogwarts. James and the marauders were settled nicely in heir compartment, discussing their plans and amusement for the two weeks off. Planned a few months earlier, James parents had invited all four boys to head up to their beautiful ski lodge in the Alps. All the boys we're excited to go, but Peter had been unable to, especially with the illness of his dear mother. James gave up trying to convince him to come, and began to plan the daily events with the other two.

"Mom said she'd have a portkey for us, making sure we don't get lost and all, but we need to think of things to do with some free time we have there." James told them, as they began searching through their bags in hopes of finding some paper and a quill. With some luck, Remus had a few empty pages in his D.A.D.A notebook, and James was able to pull a bent quill from beneath his potions books. Remus quickly jotted all their thoughts onto the page.

"Well, we better be well equipped with butterbeer my dear James. And a few ladies could help relieve the winter cold, if you get what I mean." Sirius joked, while Remus still put it all into words.

"If it wasn't for the girls, Sirius wouldn't have a reason to live." James joked. Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, who wrapped his arm around his head and proceeded to leave him in a headlock. Remus looked up, shook his head, and continued writing some of his own thoughts onto the paper.

The train finally pulled up to the platform. James and his two close friends walked out and then apparated to James front yard, onlooking the beautiful white house that stood in a mist of luscious green forestry. A second home to both the other boys, James opened the front door and heard his mother run into the entrance way from the kitchen.

"Oh you're home!" She squealed with excitement. Giving James a peck on the cheek, she continued to the other two boys, "Have you boys had lunch already? I'm making a turkey for dinner. I hope you boys saved room." She spoke as she walked back into the kitchen. James had already proceeded up the staircase, and was now heading to his bedroom, which stood at the end of the hall on the right side of the stair case. His parents room was across from him, which was left of the stairs. Remus and Sirius would be staying in James' room; Mrs. Potter has already set up two new beds for them. They dropped their belongings on the floor and headed back downstairs to the main floor entertainment room.

A few hours passed and they had be called to join the dinner table. Mr.Potter had just finished cutting the turkey and was now placing it in the center of the wooden dinning room table. Once everyone finished filling up their plates, the conversation began.

"So, all three of you are heading up to the ski lodge, is that right?" James' mother, Elizabeth asked. Her brown curls flowed around her beautiful face, and her blue eyes looked at James. James nodded, his mouth stuffed with turkey and gravy. He looked across the table to his father, who was a much older version of himself. His fathers brown eyes were hidden behind glasses and his black hair was ruthless. His mother gave a soft smile at the other two boys, and continued with the questions.

"I thought you would have invited more people to go with you James. I mean, the place is big enough for another 3 people you know." She smiled at him, and then continued cutting a piece of turkey. James had never thought of this, and even more so, who would he have wanted to invite. Looking up at Sirius, he saw that he had an evil glisten in his eyes. Without any further question, they finished their dinner quietly.

James walked into his bedroom after helping his mother with the dishes, when he saw Sirius writing something. He walked up, but to his surprise, Sirius folded it and hid it in his back pocket.

"What are you hiding padfoot?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see." Sirius said, and headed downstairs without any further questions. James gave up, knowing that Sirius was always up to no good, and began to unpack his booksack. The night fell quietly upon the Potter house, and soon enough, the boys were fast asleep in their beds, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

James was the last to wake up. He could have sworn he'd set his alarm. He noticed that the other two were already out of bed and he ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. Sirius and Remus were downstairs, already prepared and waiting.

James quickly changed and pulled his bag down towards the front doors. He saw both boys sitting in the living room, smiling innocently.

"Come on, I thought we wanted to be there before lunch?" James asked them. Neither moved and James began to get an uncomfortable feelings. Sirius noticed this, and spoke immediately.

"I talked to you mother last night, and with the idea that there was enough room for three more people, I thought that it would be nice to have a few more join us." Sirius noted. James face fell, and began to look scared. Sirius was always up to no good, and he guessed that the note he was writing last night was then sent to someone's house as an invitation. Before anything more could be said, there was a knock on the door. James watched in terror as his mother walked towards the front door and open it.

Standing on his doorstep was three girls he recognized from Hogwarts; Lily Evans, Arabella Figg and Hannah Fahler. James glared towards Sirius who was already walking towards the door to welcome the three girls. Just as Lily walked in, her face lit up with wonder as she looked over every inch of James' front enterance. She had never seen such a beautiful place before, and was still in for another surprise at the ski lodge.

"Thanks for the invite James, even if it was short notice." Lily said shyly, a slight blush falling across her cheeks. James gave a small smile. Lily was wearing a light blue sweater, the made her skin glow, even with her hair pulled back into one braid that fell upon her left shoulder. Her jeans were damp around the bottom from the new fallen snow. Arabella's wavy brown hair framed her face, and the white jean jacket and dark denim jeans held her strong appearance. Hannah had her honey blonde hair back into a pony tail, along with a red cotton sweater, and faded blue jeans as well. They hardly seemed ready for the slopes. Before anymore questions could be asked, Mrs. Potter walked into the entrance way.

"The port key is waiting." She noted, and all six of them followed. Hands clasped together, they felt a pull in their stomachs and before they knew it, they had landed at the door step of the two floor wooden cottage. Opening the door, they all walked into a huge open seating area, with a large stone fireplace, a wonderful kitchen area and dining room.

"Welcome, to our second home." James smiled, and the girls let out a soft sigh of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

All three girls began to walk around the cottage. A huge clear window peered out among the ski hills, a valley of snow, and the mountains fading in the distance. Lily was stuck in shock at the scenery, Arabella took a seat and leaned back on the brown leather couch, staring straight up to the high ceiling, and Hannah made a journey into the stonewalled kitchen. The place was clean, bright and warm. The fire was going at a roaring pace, which filled up the living room with a delightful smell of warm cedar. James and the other two boys shrugged at the girls amazement and walked up the stairs to the second level which contained most of the bedrooms.

James' room would be the one his parents slept in. The dark wooden bedframe stood out from the rest of the forest green curtains and bed sheet. He placed his bag on the floor, and walked into the ensuite bathroom. The marble flooring was a tad cold under his socks, but the sky light gave it a magnificent glow. Once he got settled in, he went to find who was sleeping in his room.

Sirius had already thrown his bag open on the dresser in James' room, and the bed sheets were already unmade. Sirius was leaning back in his bed, watching the wide screen across from him. The light blue sheets complimented the navy back splash on the walls, as well as the white curtains. Sirius looked up and smiled. James dragged him out from there and went to find Remus in the spare room.

Remus was finishing unpacking his bags when the other two walked in. James and Sirius sat down on the dark grey sheets, and did a quick scan of the room. The simple light grey walls stood out in the winter sky, and the warm was cozy with warmth. As soon as all three boys were done, they headed back down to find out what the girls were up to.

"Hello?" Bella called from the bottom of the stairs, curious if the boys were up there. James walked out into the hall and shifted his glance down to the bottom of the stairs.

"We're up here!" James shouted back. With that, all three girls began dragging their bags up the 12 steps, and waited in the hall.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Bella asked curiously. James looked at the three boys. They forgot that the girls needed somewhere to sleep too. Sirius shrugged.

"You can sleep on the couches down stairs." He laughed, but was quickly shut up by all three of their glares. They stood their with their arms crossed, looking very pissed. Sirius stood up.

"You can sleep in my room, Bella dearest." He walked down two feet down the hall, picking up Arabella's bag and placing it beside the queen size bed. Bella giggled and finally agreed. Sirius smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You can stay in here Hannah. You can have the bed if you like, I don't mind." Remus said, pointing at the bed for her and the double seated couch for himself. Hannah smiled.

"It's big enough to share, if you want?" Hannah blushed, and Remus gave a small smile.

"James has a king size bed, Lily." Sirius noted, making James blush. He knew Lily would rather sleep on the couch then in the same room as him. Lily sighed.

"I guess it's my only choice." Lily said, losing her smile. She walked down to the end of the hall and opened the door. Her smile soon came back when she realized how beautiful the room was. Something about it reminded her of her own house, which comforted her. She walked back down the hall with a smile. Once they were all briefly settled, they headed back downstairs to make some dinner.

"Well, who here can cook?" Bella asked, scanning the room for raised hands. Of course, only two people raised them; Lily and Remus.

"At least I trust Remus' cooking!" Sirius joked, making Lily kick him in the shins. He stopped smiling and bent down to rub the pain away. Lily and Remus agreed to cook, and walked into the kitchen to find what there was for food. The drawers, cupboards and fridge were empty. Not a scratch of food was to be seen.

"Um James?" Remus called out to him. James wandered into the room, looking around for a problem.

"We have no food to cook with." Remus noted. James opened the fridge and realized that he wasn't kidding.

"Well, there is a small corner store 2 blocks from here. Who wants to come and get some food?" James asked. They could have apparated, but no one knew exactly where they might end up, not knowing the area clearly. Both Lily and Remus looked at each other.

"I'll go." Lily said. She didn't seem excited, but she didn't really want to be left with hearing Sirius and Bella flirt with each other. Remus smiled, and went to go find Hannah.

"Ok, dress warmly. It's way below freezing." James said and ran upstairs. Lily started to follow and remembered that they shared a room. Quite hard to change. She dragged her bag into the bathroom and put on as many layers as possible. James did the same thing.

"We will see you guys soon enough. If we're not home by dark, come find us!" James called out from the doorway, making Lily shiver nervously.

They walked down the pathway leading away from the house in silence. They kept quite for most of the way until it came to a steep hill, going downwards, where they could see the corner store lights just barely from the setting sun.

"How can we get down this?" Lily asked, looking over at James. He looked around but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. He then looked back at Lily.

"Hold on." He said, taking her hand. In shock, Lily was forced to follow James down the icy bank of snow, and soon enough, they were sliding down on their butts. Lily was screaming, until they finally hit the bottom, which was a lot rougher then James had originally hoped for. Once they were stopped, he stood up and wiped as much snow off of him as he could. Lily still was lying down in the snow, a little overcome by shock.

"Come on, we're almost there." James said, putting out a helping hand. Lily grasped as tightly as she could, but he picked her up with ease. Lily never realized how strong he was, but he has just dragged her down a steep slope of ice and wasn't ready to make any compliments. Once inside the store doors, they took off their hoods and rubbed their hands together in the warmth. The place was quite, except for the faint store music that was singing above them.

"Ok, so what do we need?" James asked, looking at Lily. They hadn't bothered to make a list, and she was trying to think of what there would be in a place like this.

"I don't know. What should we get?" Lily asked. James shrugged and they stood their for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally Lily walked down the first isle, taking a look at what there was. A variety of junk food, snacks, crackers, chips and multiples of candy bars stood out. She frowned. This wasn't what she was hoping for. Both of them made a quick tour around the store to see what was available. 15 minutes later, they had their arms full with every available soup, cracker, bags of chips, popcorn, cocoa, milk, a selection of pops, a few chocolate bars, and a fashion magazine that Lily said was a necessity for the girls. Once they were outside the store, James opened the worn leather bag around his neck and they placed all 7 bags into it. It closed with ease and soon they were heading back with nothing to carry but themselves.

* * *

"Finally! Now I have to call off the search party!" Sirius cried out from the living room. They got home after the dark had settled, but James knew the Sirius was kidding.

"I knew you wouldn't go out looking for us." James joked helping Lily unpack the groceries. Soon after everything had been put away, Remus decided that he would cook the first meal; Soup and crackers.

They all sat around the big diningroom table, with tomato soup and fish crackers. Even though they had expected to eat something more decent, they loved it all the same. Once dinner was finished and everything was clean, Lily and Hannah proceeded to read the magazine on the floor in front of the fire. James and Remus watched, curiously. They didn't know anything about fashion magazines. As soon as Hannah got up to go the bathroom, James quickly walked over and peered over Lily's shoulder. He was looking at still pictures that we're showing two females. One in a silver dress, the other in a royal blue. The title said "Famous", but James had no idea who they were. They were obviously muggle, but why would they be famous then?

"Holy crap!" Lily shouted when she realized that James had been behind her for some time. He jumped and blushed.

"Sorry. Who's famous?" He asked her, once she had caught her breathe. Lily cleared her throat.

"Oh this? It's just talking about the latest Lindsay Lohan problem. Getting out of a rehab and then stealing someones car. And it's about how she could get away with it since she's all famous and everything." Lily spat, not really amused by it. Hannah loved Lindsay, but Lily didn't find her appealing. She didn't have a favorite, but kept up on all the gossip just the same. James looked closer.

"Hm, she's not bad looking." James smiled. Lily gagged and closed the magazine. Placing it beside her, she began to watch the fire. James nervously walked back to Remus who was now in a conversation with Hannah.

"I think I'm ready to head to bed." Hannah said, yawning. Remus nodded and let Hannah go get changed first. James looked around, and when he noticed that Sirius and Bella weren't anywhere to be found, he figured they were already in bed.

"Lily, everyone's going to bed." James spoke silently. She turned her head and nodded. She followed him up the stairs and into their bedroom. She found a loose tank top and her striped pajama pants, and changed in the bathroom once again. As soon as she walked out, she noticed that James hadn't finished. He was pulling off his shirt just as she opened the bathroom door, and he toned abs were highly visible. Lily didn't move. She didn't want to. As he picked up his other shirt, he noticed Lily standing in the door way, blushing.

"Everything ok?" He asked, holding the shirt in his hands, unsure of what she was looking at. She quickly diverted her attention to the other side of the bed and jumped under the covers, facing away from James. Pulling his shirt of, he got under the covers.

"Good night Lily." James said, waiting for a reply. Lily has already fallen asleep. James smiled and rolled over.


End file.
